degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas-Drew Friendship
The brotherly friendship between Drew Torres and Mike Dallas started when Dallas moved into the Torres household during their first senior year. Friendship History Season 12 In''' Come As You Are (1), it is revealed that Dallas is living with the Torres family. When Dallas calls Adam a girl, Drew tells him not to make fun of him, and Dallas agrees to. Later in the episode, Drew reveals that he's a virgin, and Dallas gives him a condom for when he and Bianca have sex. He is at Drew's house party later that episode. In '''Come As You Are (2), Dallas gives Drew advice on how to break up with Katie. In Closer to Free (2), Dallas helps Drew with an online job application by telling him to add some experience on it. He also tells Drew that since he is tired of being treated like a baby, that he should stop acting like one. In Sabotage (2), Dallas sees Drew working at the mall, when Drew mentions Clare's birthday party. This gives Dallas the idea to crash it. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dallas sees Drew back at school, and yells to him, "It's Drop Out Drew!" In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Drew is one of the people that Fiona lists that Dallas should stick around for when trying to talk him down from the edge of the roof. In Karma Police (1), while Dallas and Vanessa argue, Drew walks their son, Rocky downstairs to the basement and watches Dallas as he interacts with his son. The next day, Drew tells Dallas how surprised he is that Dallas is a father and had no idea. Dallas questions whether or not to tell Alli about Rocky, and Drew tells him that he should wait until they're actually dating and refers to it as "truth delay" and Dallas goes along with it. In Karma Police (2), Dallas and Drew are playing with Rocky until Alli stops by unannounced. Drew takes Rocky upstairs so that Alli won't see him, but brings him down when Rocky is having an allergic reaction to some nuts he ate. In Zombie (1), Dallas supports Drew's decision to run for student council president since he thinks it would be hilarious. He helps Drew come up with ideas to campaign against Clare at lunch, and helps Drew throw his political "party". In Zombie (2), Dallas supports Drew's election, and tells him not to worry about the debate, but to focus on his message. Season 13 In Summertime, Drew and Dallas are working together to run Degrassi's Panther Summer Camp. Later, they spot Adam and Becky making out. In About A Girl, when Drew and Adam are looking fro Colton they find Dallas with him and Drew tells him to take him to the nurse. Later, Drew and Dallas are seen hool-a-hooping together and then they both help Adam send an email to Todd. Later Drew is seen playfully slapping Dallas in the Torres basement. In Cannonball, Drew and Dallas are both seen getting ready for the camping trip joking about bears. Throughout the episode they are both seen helping Adam with his Becky and Imogen situation. Trivia *They live in the same household, since Dallas turned a section of Drew's basement/den into his bedroom. *They both had a crush on Fiona Coyne, but she wasn't interested in either of them due to her being a lesbian. *They are both friends/on good terms with Owen Milligan, Adam Torres, Bianca DeSousa, Fiona Coyne, Alli Bhandari, Imogen Moreno, Jenna Middleton, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and Becky Baker. *They both took an interest in Katie Matlin and Alli Bhandari, but only Drew dated them. Katie now has a large dislike for them both and Alli is now friends with both of them. *Dallas said his first line to Drew and his brother Adam ("I like it!"). *They met between the Season 11 finale and the Season 12 premiere, which was the winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. *They both are taking an extra year at Degrassi. *They both are Stereotypical Jocks. *They both lost a person important to them like Drew lost Adam as Dallas lost Campbell. Quotes *Dallas: "Who knew your sister was more fun than you?" Drew: "Adam is a guy, make fun again and I'll make your life hell." Dallas: "Okay, okay. Respect." *Drew: "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm such a baby." Dallas: "Then stop acting like one." - Closer to Free (2) *Dallas: "Ho, ho! It's Drop Out Drew!" -''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)''' Gallery degrassi-showdown-week-1-a.jpg tumblr_m8nqonVZrf1rb521bo1_500.jpg Caur2_12_dallas_drew.jpg Degrassi_1201_03HR.jpg Caur 5 dallas adam drew.jpg 1-13ljk.jpg 2-13.jpg Default.aspx22.jpg 89yuh.JPG 23432er.JPG 3423e.JPG 65r.JPG ThCAKIMA2P.jpg Drewlaianca.jpg 345tr.JPG ertg.JPG Fh54.jpg dofiu.jpg dsfoer0.jpg kldsfjlk.jpg w0rsfw3.jpg w0982.jpg Caur2 12 dallas drew.jpg Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 02 hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h00m52s96.jpg 13x05 53.png Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 13